Seeds of Deception
by lil Minghia
Summary: This is Dory's gift fic! So it doesn't matter what it's about! Eventually DoryXCaptain Jack Sparrow! Maybe even Davy JonesXOC later on too. xP


I do NOT own any of the POTC2 characters. Get over yourselves! Besides, this fic isn't for you! It's for my best friend Dory! So there! XP

-Hope you like it! 3 There will be much much more! 3

**The Beginning…**

"Get out of my sight, girl! Your not worthy of my presence!" A drunken mad said spilling beer everywhere while he talked in his drunken slur. The girl obliged him and left the house in what she was wearing. It wasn't fair sometimes how rotted her life was, but alas, what was she going to do about it? It was raining out and she was soaked in no time. She couldn't go back, so she turned instead to a small ship getting ready to make its departure. She ran to it and was let on after giving up the last of her money. She had also promised to cook for the crew…

After being on board for a few moments she immediately changed her mind. This was by far the worst smelling group of men she had ever met. She just nodded and smiled weakly at them as she made her way to the captain's cabin. She knocked gently on the door and was soon met by a disgruntled captain. "What do you want? And why are you on my ship?" He said rather rudely.

"I, umm, err…I'm the cook. Or at least I am until we make port again." She said wisely, as they were already sailing. He just eyed her for a moment before grunting and slamming the door in her face. "Well that was bloody rude!" She muttered to herself. She stalked off towards the bunks. The crew had already eaten tonight and was starting to get drunk. She didn't want to be anywhere near them. She found a hanging hammock in the corner and crawled into it.

The next few days were nothing special; she woke up in the morning and fixed breakfast, then lunch and dinner. She spent the rest of her time below deck, away from the men. Before long, the ship docked at the notorious Tortuga port. She got off as soon as she could, not bothering to tell anyone she did so. She looked for the closest inn, which appeared to be nowhere.

She settled for the local bar instead. She walked in, avoiding all the drunken men she could. In the far corner there was a short fat man with white side burns. There was a sign over his head for wanted crew members. She made her way over to him as casually as she could. "I'll join." She said grabbing for a quill. The man pulled it away from her.

"I'm not about to let a woman join the crew! That's unheard of! Not to mention it's bad luck to have ye onboard!" He said roughly.

"Gibbs, let the girl sign. It's not like we have people forming a line. Savvy?" Captain Jack Sparrow whispered in Gibbs' ear. Gibbs grimaced but regrettably pushed the quill towards the girl. She took it and signed her name on what she didn't know was a contract. "Welcome to the crew mate." Jack said offering his hand out to be shaken by her.

She glanced at him suspiciously for a moment before taking it. She was jerked off to the side and was nervous for a moment before he spoke again. "Wearing dresses and skirts is fine and all, but if you're going to be part of my crew you need to dress like the men." He held a baggy shirt and pants to her. She took them without blinking. "And it'll be Captain Jack Sparrow to you missy." He said wiggling his eyebrows before going back to drinking from his bottle of rum.

She smirked and swayed her hips slightly as she headed towards a backroom to change quickly. Jack eyed her but kept his hands to himself. He had been to Tortuga on more than one occasion, and he had learned that grabbing a girl's behind might not be a good idea. He now had five men, err four men and one woman's soul to give to Davy Jones in payment for his own. Maybe he could even get Davy Jones to consider the girls' soul as two…

Dory, the girl changed quickly and she left her ripped up dress behind a barrel of rum. She came walking out, expecting to be hit on but instead everyone left her alone. She was actually quite pleased, she didn't much like anyone touching her. Now… Who was this mysterious captain Jack? She racked her brain for an answer…She had heard his name before…Maybe he was a famous pirate? That had to be it! But he certainly didn't look like much…Being drunk and all. She snickered and kept her distance hiding in the shadow of the corner of the room.

Before long, a disgruntled drunken man was yelling and complaining about how he wasn't able to join the crew. It didn't interest her much, besides the fact that it soon started an all out fight. Everyone was soon throwing bottles, and sword fighting. She wasn't scared, but then again she didn't even have so much as a knife on her. As soon as she found a safe route out of the bar, she took it.

By the time she reached the port, nearly all of the crew was there. She stood in awe because none other than the infamous Black Pearl was docked… Mr. Gibbs was standing by it checking people off the list as they got on the ship. Another girl was bickering with Jack over the drunken fool who had started the fighting. She walked past them, unnoticed. Mr. Gibbs grunted as he checked her off his list. He shook his head in disapproval, the poor girl had no idea what she was getting herself into…

Please review it Dory. I'm working on chapter two right now! XP


End file.
